


A different world

by Wizjava



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizjava/pseuds/Wizjava
Summary: Princess Eris’s entire life comes crashing down before her and she’s put into a precarious position. She must reclaim her throne and take back control of her kingdom. Along the way she some gains some new allies, inciting the help of an assassin, a healer and a soon-to-be Alpha.Will she succeed?
Kudos: 1





	A different world

**Author's Note:**

> This is is my first work on here, so I’m super excited. I’m also currently re editing the first chapter so I’ll notify yall if if changed anything. :)

The trees began to burn as children and adults screamed and cried out. Men in dark grey armour kicked down doors and dragged men out of their homes before slaughtering them in front of their loved ones. Babies cried and mothers wept. Neighbours watched in horror as valuables were taken and the elderly were trampled over. The soldiers were being ordered by an evil higher power. Only someone so high up could arrange this atrocious monstrosity.

Eris woke with a start. She surveyed her large bedroom. From the satin sheets to hand-carved wooden door and clothing storage to the dim chandelier.

She quickly got changed into a light blue silk dress and combed her hip-length blonde hair into a low plait, centred at her neck.

She opened her bedroom door to find to guard posted outside.

”Why are you here?” She asked them.

They bowed. “Your majesty, the Queen has ordered guards to be with you everywhere today.” Said one.

Eris stormed to the gardens. “Mother!” She called impatiently. Her mother appeared from behind a rose bush. 

“Yes, my dear?”

”Why are there extra guard outside my door?”

“Your father has an important meeting with King Lionel Bennett of the night creatures.”

”You mean the bloodsucking vampire Overlord.” Said Eris sharply. “Why is he discussing business with them?”

Queen Naidia shook her head softly. “Please do not be so. disrespectful, Eris. They are generous enough to offer us anything at all after the way we have been treated by the other Kingdoms.”

She had a point... The princess thought to herself.

”I don’t understand, mother. Surely we could have done business with some other beings like the Faeries or even the Werewolves-”

”Eris.” Queen Naidia cut her off sharply. “Enough with this disrespectful behaviour of yours.”

"But mother-“ 

Her mother had a condescending expression on her face. 

“Fine.” Said Eris. “Surely you don’t expect me to attend this consultation?”

”I don’t expect you, but your father does.” Said Naidia. “And He is not asking.” With that she went back to tend to her rose bush.

Eris returned to her room and sat down on her bed with a sigh. She stared at her wardrobe. She thought about what she was going to wear to the dinner. About an hour later there was a knock on the door. 

Eris stood up and opened it. It was her maid servant, Aliza Ivanclar. She had light thin auburn hair and dull brown eyes. She had served Eris since she was 10. 7 years ago.

”Hello Princess Eris Fairlight,” Aliza has always called Eris by her appropriated name. “Her majesty, the Queen, has ordered me to have you choose a dress to wear.”

Aliza hurried into the room and closed the door behind her. In her hands were dresses in covers.

”What is that?” Eris asked.

”The dresses the Queen would like you to choose from.” Aliza replied.

Eris thought about arguing but realised it would do no good.

She went through all three of of the dresses. The first one was wine red and black the second was green with red lining and the third was deep blue with golden trimming and slightly ruffled sleeves.

she set aside the third and then put it on. It fit perfectly. Eris twirled in front of her unnecessarily large mirror. 

Aliza smiled at her as she began to pack away the rest of the dresses slowly. 

“What’s wrong Liza?” Asked Eris, she had recently given her servant a nickname.

Aliza shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

”Liza, you know you can tell me anything.”

”it’s just...” Aliza began. “You remind me of my sister. She and I were separated when we were brought here. I was chosen to stay...” Aliza wiped a stray tear from her eye. “...and... she was chosen to go. Far away.”

”Where did she go?” Eris asked as she twirled once more in front of the mirror.

”Dawvec.”

Eris stopped in her tracks for a moment but soon casually went back to twirling her hair in her hand to make it look as if she hadn’t been so shocked. ”I thought the royal vampires only hired weak vamps as slaves.”

“They do. Or at least... they did. In the last few years they have been forcing humans as slaves. Including my sister, Gwendolyn.”

”But Why-“

suddenly there was a knock on the door. ”We’ll talk about this later.” Eris told Aliza sternly.

Eris opened the door as the maid began packing away the dresses in the wardrobe.

Leaning on the door frame was Mathias Vandermoor Captain of the Royal Guard. In Dawvec. The land of vampires.

”Hello princess.” He said with a smile, his fangs glinting ever so slightly.

”Hello, Captain Vandermoor. What do you want?” 

“I am here to escort you to the dinner.”

Eris hesistantly step into the hallway. Aliza scooped up the other two dresses in her arms and left the room too. Captain Vandermoor closed the door behind them both. Aliza scurried down the hallway in the opposite direction.

They soon arrived in the massive dining room. At the dinner table was her father, King Hyger, and her mother sat side by his side. Behind them was a couple of soldiers. On the other side was King Lionel and his wife, Queen Monica. Next to them was their son, Tristan Bennett. He was the same age as Eris, but looked older somehow. It was common in Vampire royalty for the soon-to-be Kings and queens to look a little older than they are.

Everyone was quiet as Eris took a seat beside her mother.

“We can begin.” Said King Lionel. “What was it you proposed?” He asked boredly..

”Women to build up your kingdom in return for soldiers.” Offered king Hyger.

His wife made a face that suggested she found the offer quite distasteful.

”Apologies for the intrusion, my love, but I don’t believe that would work.” Said Queen Naidia.

“Your Queen is right.” Said King Lionel with a smirk. Eris fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. 

”How about resources in return for unity. Like a community.” Interjected Eris.

”I like the way she thinks.” Said Monica as they all turned to Eris.

”Im sure she’d make a lovely Queen.” Mocked Tristan, the boredom evident in his voice.

”That’s it!” Said King Lionel suddenly. “Unity. The joining of two kingdoms to become one.”

Eris grew pale as she struggled to utter to the word she had never thought twice about. “Marriage.” Her voice cracked slightly.

”It seems like a sensible conclusion.” Said Tristan. Eris saw him frown for only a moment.

”It would be lovely to have and heir to the Bennett bloodline.” Said Queen Monica. A smile had crept onto her face.

”But my daughter is human.” Said Eris’s father, clearly not liking the idea. “Only Pureblood vampires can produce an heir.” 

”There is a spell that could be conducted first if she were to become one of us. This a very rare case of it being used. And it does pose some threats to her life.” Said Tristan, desperately trying to change the minds of his parents.

”Nonsense, child.” King Lionel berated, “We shall have the best sourcerer in the land do it.”

”I don’t like witches.” Stated Queen Naidia, staring into her lap. 

”Eris would live as a human until she is ready to produce an heir.” Said Queen Monica. “If the birth is too much or threatens to overwhelm her strength then we shall turn her.”

“I am not comfortable with these terms, your majesty.” Eris squeaked.

”Refusal could mean war.” Said King Lionel sternly.

“How dare you threaten us upon our land.” Shouted Queen Naidia.

”It’s not like it hasn’t been done before.” Queen Monica shot back.

The two Kings were deep in conversation quietly between them as the Queens argues some more.

”Enough!” Said Eris, rising from her seat.

Everyone was silent. She noticed Captain Vandermoor’s hand was rested on his hilt. Eris quickly noted that in her mind.

”Do Tristan and I have any say in our future at all?” She asked them. “Have any of you asked what we would like? No, you have not. I am not comfortable with marriage and if any of you were observing you would have realised that Tristan isn’t either.” She gestured to the prince who’s ears were turning red.

King Lionel got to his feet. “How dare you, criticise me, wench.”

Eris’s father also rose. “Remove yourself from my home and my kingdom. GET OUT!”

In an instant King Lionel’s hand was wrapped around King Hyger’s throat. “I have had my eyes one your kingdom for quite some time. I thought that this would be a better way to spread my power but you clearly want your people to suffer. They will know you died a foolish death.” There was a loud snap and Eris’s father was on the ground.

“My love!” Queen Naidia cried out as tears filled her eyes. 

Queen Monica gasped and Prince Tristan went pale and gripped the edge of his chair.

Without thinking, Eris grabbed her mother and shoved her into the hallway as Captain Vandermoor swung at them.

Eris bit back sobs as she hurried Queen Naidia down the corridor. They took many turns until they were in the palace gardens. With a shaky breath, Naidia shut the door softly. 

“Hush Child.” Sniffled the Queen as she put a hand over Eris’s mouth. The princess wiped the dried tear marks from her eyes and stood a little straighter.

“Find them and behead them both.” Called a voice from the window above the gardens. “There!” One of them called “In the gardens.”

Queen Naidia pulled Eris further into the garden. “Only one of us can make it out alive, my dear.” She said softly.

”No, no, no-“ 

The queen stroked her daughter’s cheek. “Run to the edge of the gardens. Behind the reddest rose bush is a gate. The key to it is halfway in the soil. Open it and leave this kingdom. Go to Lady Laurel in Aivahn.”

Queen Naidia held her daughters hands as she whispered something and blue light flowed between them.

Eris looked alarmed. “Mother what are you-?“

“Laurel will Explain.” Said Naidia. “Tell her she was right and that I’m sorry.”

”Mother I’m not telling anyone anything until you tell me who she is.!”

”She’s my sister.” Replied the Queen. 

“Freeze.” Called a voice. Captain Vandermoor.

Queen Naidia’s hand did a slow flickering motion and Lord Vandermoor’s heart was floating in front of him. He fell back with a thud.

Suddenly and arrow was embedded in Naidia’s shoulder. She cried out and shoved herself away from Eris. “Go!” She yelled.

Before Eris could turn away a Dawvec guard plunged his sword into the back of the queen’s chest.

”No!” Eris screamed. She felt her all her pent up emotions bubble to the surface. In an instant everything was on fire. Including Vandermoor..

Eris turned tail and ran. She started breathing once more as she reached the edge of the garden hastily tugged at the reddest cluster of rose. It wouldn’t budge. She tugged and tugged again until her hand were slightly puffed and scratchy. She winced in pain. The thorn bushes slightly glowed blue and parted a little. She repeated and winced once more and the roses part a little as before. Then something clicked in her mind. Every time she felt pain the roses would move.

She wrapped her right hand around the thickest stem and pulled, hard. She roared in pain as the bushes parted completely, revealing a door. She let go of the rose stem and dropped to the ground. She opened up her palm. There were two deep gashed and a smaller one. She cradled her right hand to her chest and searched for the key with the other. 

She found it wedged in the dirt. Eris plucked it out and put it into the keyhole. She tried to open the door. It wouldn’t move.

”I would do that if I were you.” Said a voice from behind her. Tristan. “Please come back. Let me at least try and persuade my father to not have you killed.”

”...And if he refuses?” Asked Eris, her voice hoarse.

Tristan was quiet. He went over to the gate and kicked it open. After a moment he picked up a thick branch and held it out to Eris. “Stab me.”

”what for?” She asked.

”To make it look like you got away.”

Eris contemplated the odds for a moment. She grabbed the piece of wood and stabbed him in the chest. Tristan gripped her shoulders as it pierced his skin. “Too close.” He grumbled.

Eris’s eyes widened. He meant too close to his heart. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- I’m so-“

”Just go!” Said Tristan. “I know my father better than anyone. He won’t rest until you’re either dead or undead.”

Eris kissed his cheek and slowly helped him down so that he was propped against the fence. “Thanks Tristan.”

”Just call me Tris.” He smiled weakly.

”Well Thank you Tris. I hope I see you again under different circumstances.”

Eris dashed out of the secret gate and into some sort of an underground maze. Strangely she new where to go. Soon she was in a field. An extremely big field. The princess kept walking and walking until she was near a village. 

There were all sorts of people and their families.

Completely unaware as to what was happening not too far away.

Only then did realisation hit her. Her parents were dead. Her only friends, the servants, were trapped with vampires and that Tristan, who had helped her escape, might suffer his fathers wrath. Eris stumbled to the ground and wept. For her mother, her father, for her favourite maid, for Tristan and herself. For she was alone.

Completely and utterly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Also if there are any mistakes, I’d appreciate if you pointed them out to me, ever so lightly.


End file.
